


Pog Through The Pain

by readyplayer (gogynight)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aggression, Best Friends, Bullying, Gaming, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Online Friendship, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogynight/pseuds/readyplayer
Summary: The boys play a game and Tommy gets berated by a rude stranger. Tubbo comforts him after.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 148





	Pog Through The Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this isn't very good, i wrote this in one sitting in a boring class. Comment any criticism. Also, this fic is 100% platonic. They say 'I love you' to each other but this isn't a ship fic.

Tommy and Tubbo were in the mood to play minecraft, not really intending to take it too seriously. They decided on 2v2 PvP and put their Discords in the chat so the opponents could call if they wanted. 

Only one of them called. Something was off about the guy, but Tommy was open minded and figured he may as well see how it goes. He was probably a nice person.

He was always worried about how strangers would react to his sense of humor, but he didn't want to come across that way.

He saw the perfect opportunity to leave the game. If timed just right, he knew many people found it hilarious. He was nervous to do it to a stranger, but just wanted to go for it. It always paid of in laughter, right?

"Stop fucking combat logging, I'm serious. You're really fucking annoying, you know that? Do you think everything is a fucking joke?"

Tommy couldn't find words to reply. He had been playing with a seemingly friendly stranger and Tubbo and just wanted to make friends with him. His stomach felt the anxiety the most, almost scaring him with how nauseated he felt.

"You not gonna fucking answer? Are you stupid?"

Tommy's eyes and nose felt like the air burned them and his mouth was salty. 

Why was he being so mean? Tommy was just trying to be himself. Didn't people like it when he was being himself? 

His breathing got shaky and he sniffled audibly.

"If you can't just play this game seriously and shut your mouth and act fucking normal for once just fuck off. I'm not here to babysit you."

He shuddered.

Did people always find him this annoying? Was Tubbo not saying anything because he agreed?

His lip quivered and his eyes began to overfill with tears. He was just grateful to not have his camera on, he didn't want to irritate anyone further.

Tubbo spoke up this time. "Tommy..."

The stranger interrupted, almost screaming "Stop fucking crying, stupid bitch. No one wants to hear it!"

Tubbo simply continued talking, irritated but calm.

"Tommy, let me privately call you. I'm not angry at you. Fuck this guy." Tubbo was not speaking anywhere near his streaming voice, talking more quietly and seriously.

Tommy barely squeaked out the word, "yeah..." and left the call with the stranger to answer Tubbo's call.

"Tommy, it's okay" Tubbo wasn't the best at comforting people, but he couldn't stand to see his friend get verbally abused.

He let Tommy feel his feelings and just cry for a moment with Tubbo in the call for a couple minutes.

"You're not annoying, Tommy. You're my best friend and I love you more than anything. Only bitter douchebags with no sense of humor think you're annoying."

Tommy sniffled, no longer producing tears but still weeping a bit. "Thank you..." He smiled.

"You and I were just trying to enjoy a nice game, he had no business taking it that seriously. You wouldnt be so popular if most people thought you were annoying."

Tubbo's softheartedness lightened the pain in his chest and brought him to tears again. Did he deserve to be loved?

"Just breathe, Tommy. You'll be alright. I blocked him on discord and you should too. Really."

Tommy took a few shaky, deep breaths. Maybe he did deserve to be loved. "I will. I love you too, Tubbo."

"Do you wanna play Hole in the Wall and just chat?" 

The weight in his chest lifted. "That sounds good." Yeah, he deserved it.


End file.
